Shots
"Shots" is a song by American electronic duo LMFAO featuring American rapper Lil Jon. Lyrics "I'm fucked up!" If you not drunk ladies and gentlemen Get ready to get fucked up Let's do it, Ha Ha LMFAO (You know what?) Lil Jon (Yeah!) All of the alcoholics, where you at? Let's go! When I walk in the club all eyes on me I'm with the Party Rock crew, all drinks are free We like Cîroc, we love Patrón We came to party rock, everybody it's on Shots shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Everybody The ladies love us when we pour shots They need an excuse to suck our cocks We came to get crunk how 'bout you? "Bottoms up," let's go round two Shots shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club If you ain't taking shots get the fuck out the club If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up What you drinkin on? Jägerbombs, Lemondrops Buttery Nipples, Jello shots Kamikaze, Three Wise Men Fuck all that shit, give me some gin Shots Patrón's on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots The women come around every time I'm pouring shots Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots If you feeling drunk put ya hands in the air And If you trying to fuck put ya hands in the air Now say "I'm fucked up!" ("I'm fucked up!") "I'm fucked up!" ("I'm fucked up!") "I'm tryna fuck!" ("I'm tryna fuck!") "I'm tryna fuck!" ("I'm tryna fuck!") "I'm fucked up!" La da da da La da da da da da La da da da La da da da da da La da da da La da da da da da La da da da La da da da da da La da da da La da da da da da La da da da La da da da da da La da da da La da da da da da La da da da La da da da da da Why It Sucks # Pretty much all that Lil Jon does in this song is scream the title of the song, which is the whole hook. # The music video just shows LMFAO and Lil Jon partying and drinking. # The song promotes alcohol. # The production is really bad. # LMFAO's flows are really bad. # 6ix9ine interpolated this song for his 2018 hit "BILLY". Music Video LMFAO - Shots ft. Lil Jon Category:LMFAO Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Lil Jon Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Club songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that were later sampled Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Screaming Songs Category:2011 Category:2010s Songs